Electronic circuitry assemblies, printed circuits boards (PCBs), and substrates containing circuitry and electronic components mounted thereon, often require electromagnetic interference (EMI) shields to limit the likelihood of signal interferences from electromagnetic waves, such as those caused by radio-frequency (RF) signals, high-power transmission lines, and other electronic and/or industrial components, for example.
EMI shields are often installed over or in proximity to sensitive electronic components on a circuit board to inhibit interference from propagating. An EMI shield may be varying in shape and size in relation to the sensitivity of the electronics and the material used in construction of the EMI shield. It is known that an EMI shield is typically comprised of a metal sheet, a casting, or other conductive material such as a mesh or paint which is formed into a shape in relation to both the components and the space available on the circuit board. An EMI shield is usually precisely placed on a circuit board at a prescribed location and is attempted to be grounded, usually with a circuit ground. The EMI shield is typically installed by securing the shield to the circuit board. Often, compression fittings, screws, and/or soldering are used to secure the shield in place within an electronics enclosure or other housing, for example.